Tapicería
by Beledien
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre dos mujeres.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la creación del profesor Tolkien, por los que muchos nos sentimos muy agradecidos. Yo únicamente cuento una historia chapucera basada en ellos y que espero no les desagrade.

 **Tapicería.**

De vuelta en Edoras, Eowyn ingresó al palacio dorado como si hubiera renacido. Amaba a Faramir como nunca imaginó que pudiera amar a alguien, ese gondoriano de brillantes ojos grises que no era nada como había imaginado a la gente de Minas Tirith, pero de un modo u otro sabía que Faramir no era como ningún otro hombre que había conocido antes.

Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos y vio los tapices que colgaban a los costados del enorme salón. Todos hermosos y finamente bordados, cada uno de ellos confeccionados por las mujeres de la casa de Eorl. Escenas de lucha, paisajes lejanos, caballos en la mayoría de ellos. De pronto Eowyn cayó en cuenta de que ella no había aportado con ninguno al salón. De hecho ella misma reconocía el escaso interés en aprender ese arte. Ahora que había decidido casarse con Faramir y vivir en Ithilien no quedaría ningún recuerdo de ella en el castillo dorado.

—¿En qué piensas? —Eomer la encontró pensativa en medio del salón.

—En este lugar —respondió —, estaba tan contenta por el compromiso con Faramir que recién me he dado de que ya no viviré más aquí.

—Debo reconocer que también me entristecerá tu ausencia —dijo Eomer —, pero creo que serás muy feliz en Gondor —esto último lo dijo sin convencerse todavía, pero sabía que era lo que se esperaba que dijese.

—¿Dónde está el tapiz de nuestra madre? —preguntó Eowyn como queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Escondido en un depósito —dijo el rey —. Tuve que ponerlo ahí para que Lengua de Serpiente no lo quemara junto con otras posesiones de nuestros padres bajo la excusa de que esos recuerdos entristecían al rey. Recuerdo que tío Theoden lo puso justo a la derecha del trono donde podía verlo todos los días. Ahora que soy rey la primera orden que daré será que lo vuelvan a colocar en el mismo lugar.

Así se hizo y los recuerdos de la familia del rey caído volvieron al salón.

Eowyn observó pensativa el lienzo y al cabo de unos instantes y casi sin reflexionar en sus palabras dijo.

—Bordaré uno y si te parece lo suficientemente bueno, puedes colgarlo.

—De seguro me gustará —dijo Eomer —. Será un buen recuerdo tuyo cuando te cases y te vayas a Ithilien.

—No pienso marcharme y no volver jamás —dijo Eowyn oyendo el tono de preocupación de su hermano —. Volveré de visita de cuando en cuando.

Eowyn se puso manos a la obra esa misma tarde, pero por mucho que intentara las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Se picaba los dedos cada que intentaba ensartar el hilo, no le salían los puntos parejos y el hilo no dejaba de enredarse y hacerse nudos. Buscó ayuda con las damas de Rohan que sabía eran hábiles en el bordado. Le mostraron sus trucos y la mejor manera de evitar el hilo enredado, y finalmente le proporcionaron un dedal, pero nada de esto ayudaba a la doncella que no cejaba en su intento y por ello pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en un salón que ahora era de uso exclusivo para esta tarea, por lo que se llamó el salón de bordado.

El resultado fue poco menos que satisfactorio para la doncella blanca de Rohan. El caballo que había intentado plasmar en el tapiz lucía regordete en el abdomen y las patas muy delgadas para ese voluminoso cuerpo, pero lo peor era esa expresión de estar sonriendo. Una caricatura de un caballo. Además ni la pradera ni el cielo le parecían convincentes. Pensó en Eomer y lo que la había dicho la idea de colgar ese tapiz en el salón, ahora le sonaba como una amenaza. De ninguna manera esa cosa podría ser exhibida en público y solamente podía pensar que cualquiera que había inventado la frase "es tan fácil como cantar y bordar" estaba completamente equivocado.

Tanto trabajo que le había costado hacer los puntos y el resultado era una vergüenza, según Eowyn. Había tardado semanas enteras bordando y cuando pensaba que nada empeoraría su día llegaron visitantes al castillo de oro. Los guardias dijeron que una comitiva de gente hermosa venía por el camino del norte. Eran Galadriel, Celeborn y Elrond acompañado de su hermosa hija Arwen.

La dama de Rivendel fue recibida con los más grandes honores y Eowyn no pudo evitar sentirse mal al intentar competir con el retrato de la hija más hermosa de Eru. Luego de que hubiese terminado el saludo protocolar, Arwen solicitó un salón donde podría descansar. A Eomer no se le ocurrió lugar mejor que el salón de los bordados donde Eowyn solía pasar las tardes y de paso su hermana podría hacerle compañía a tan noble y hermosa dama.

Dubitativa acompañó a la hija de Elrond a la habitación y allí yacía sobre la mesa en el bastidor, el tapiz a medio bordar de Eowyn. Ella nada pudo hacer para ocultar su trabajo mal hecho porque fue el primer lugar al que Arwen se dirigió. Ya sabía la dama de Rohan que fue la hija de Elrond la que bordara el estandarte de Aragorn, un hermoso trabajo con hilos plateados. Esto hizo que la doncella se sintiera más disminuida en su autoestima porque estaba delante de una mujer más hermosa y con mejores habilidades que, según ella eran más valoradas. Con razón Aragorn la había elegido muchos años antes. Naturalmente, ahora amaba a Faramir, pero la situación le resultaba incómoda y se preguntaba si Arwen estaría al tanto de que una vez ella intentase conquistar el amor del ahora rey de Gondor.

Arwen sonrió al ver el bastidor. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que ingresaron al salón, simplemente observaba con esos ojos que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas.

—He querido conocerte desde que llegaron noticias tuyas al norte — dijo finalmente la hija de Elrond —. Eres la famosa doncella que ha vencido al temible rey Brujo Angmar —estas palabras hicieron que Eowyn se sonrojara por el cumplido —. Ahora que te veo tan hermosa y tan joven no puedo dejar de preguntarme algunas cosas, y espero que tú me ayudes en estas dudas.

Eowyn se sintió atrapada, a lo mejor Arwen sabía lo de su pasajero enamoramiento con Aragorn y ahora le reclamaría por esa conducta impropia. Sin poder decir palabra alguna simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue que decidiste ir a la guerra con los hombres?

Lo que Eowyn tanto temía, que le preguntaran sobre sus motivos para desobedecer las órdenes de Theoden y vestirse como un soldado y luchar en una sangrienta batalla.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo a mí alrededor se desmoronaba —respondió recordando la conversación con el dunadan —, si los hombres hubiesen caído, no habría quedado un lugar en este mundo donde refugiarse y la muerte me alcanzaría de todos modos. Me hice a la idea de que si morir era mi destino, por lo menos escogería mi final. No como una mujer que ya no tiene más remedio que quemar su casa e inmolarse, sino como una más de los que combaten hasta el final. Pero no morí en esa oportunidad, aunque le confieso que lo deseaba porque no veía esperanza alguna.

Arwen la escuchaba pensativa observando cada gesto, cada cambio en la mirada de la doncella y sobretodo intentado comprender el proceder de Eowyn. Siendo una elfa ella siempre había tenido otra oportunidad, un último refugio en las tierras imperecederas, pero los humanos no tenían otra opción más que quedarse a luchar por su mundo.

—En verdad, te admiro dama de Rohan, por tu determinación y valentía. Cualidades que son muy bien valoradas en tiempos de guerra —Arwen habló —. En cambio yo no he tenido la suerte de acompañar a mis seres amados en todas sus vicisitudes. He tenido que esperar con paciencia cualquier desenlace y solamente la esperanza me daba fuerzas para permanecer —luego sonrió con cierta amargura tomando en sus manos el trabajo a medias de Eowyn —, lo único que yo podía hacer era bordar.

—El estandarte del rey —dijo Eowyn —, creo que le ha dado esperanza a él cuando la necesitaba, en cambio yo no tenía ninguna y la desesperanza ha sido mi principal motivación.

—Sin embargo tú sí fuiste a la guerra con tu desesperanza —le dirigió una mirada de tristeza —, mientras el único apoyo que yo he podido darle era un objeto como muestra de mis buenos deseos. No es mucho, lo sé, porque he sido incapaz de tomar las armas y acompañarle a la guerra.

—¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque te envidio.

—¿Usted a mí? Si es tan hermosa y llena de virtudes, en cambio yo solamente soy una humana y ni siquiera puedo bordar un simple tapiz como mis ancestros.

—Ni yo puedo blandir una espada —dijo Arwen tomando el hilo la aguja y poniéndose a trabajar en el lienzo de Eowyn —. Te confieso que en verdad me he sentido amenazada por ti —dijo ella sin levantar la mirada del tapiz —, porque tú eres como él y en muchas cosas le entiendes mejor que yo, incluso en la idea de querer partir a la guerra.

—La guerra es terrible, nos quita todo y nos deja solamente despojos para rehacernos si nos quedan fuerzas, muchos nunca lo logran aún después de sobrevivir, y siempre quedan cicatrices imborrables — la mirada de Eowyn mostró la angustia que había sentido en esos momentos —. En ninguna circunstancia le culparía de no querer involucrarse en alguna. Yo he perdido seres queridos y estuve al borde la muerte, pero una mano generosa me ha salvado —Arwen percibió como los ojos de Eowyn se iluminaban mientras hablaba —. No lo supe en ese momento, pero cuando mis pensamientos se aferraban a la idea de la muerte y me sentía al borde un precipicio, vi una luz, algo imperceptible para mí hasta esos momentos. Luego vino a mí y sus palabras fueron reveladoras porque podía entenderme incluso mejor que yo. Ahora ya no deseo más que vivir mi vida a su lado.

—Hay una sonrisa imborrable en tus labios, de esas que solamente las mujeres enamoradas somos capaces de tener. Amas y eres amada y yo estoy feliz por ti.

Arwen se levantó de la silla y dejo el trabajo sobre la mesa para tomar las manos de Eowyn.

—Te deseo toda la felicidad de Arda. Sé que la tendrás —dicho esto Arwen salió de la habitación.

Eowyn permaneció unos momentos más y al observar el tapiz que había intentado bordar, ya no lo veía de la misma manera como en un principio. El caballo seguía teniendo esa expresión de alegría y eso no le pareció tan malo.

 **Nota final:** esta historia está basada en un pequeño pasaje del libro en el que Arwen pasa por Edoras antes de llegar a Minas Tirith. En algún lugar leí que Tolkien nunca escribió una conversación entre dos personajes femeninos, como Jane Austen que nunca escribió una conversación entre dos personajes masculinos. Se comentaba sobre la posibilidad de que Tolkien, como hombre, no sabía bien de que hablaban dos mujeres, así como Austen no sabía bien de qué hablaban dos hombres. Bien, este es solamente una hipotética conversación entre estos dos personajes femeninos que han debido conocerse en ese punto de la historia.


End file.
